My version of Breaking Dawn
by sunshine4047
Summary: Story about E&B. B finds out Jacob ran away. E finds out that he can't resist his desires for her blood & body much longer & finds it hard to stay away from her. Lemons in future chapters. B&E get married. Rewriting chapters now won't take long.
1. Traumatized

**My version of Breaking ****Dawn**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

**This is a rewritten version. I have grown in my writing and I decided to go back over my first story and add in things to make it at least a little better. If there were any parts that were you favorite, humor me and send me a review!! :)**

**Traumatized**

**BPOV**

I pulled up in my driveway after Alice and I had delivered the wedding invitations to everyone. The sun was just starting to set in the west, casting blue, pink, and purple light onto the clouds. I sat there in my truck watching the sun go down and drinking in the smell of pine that drifted through the air conditioner.

"Bella, you need to go inside and go to bed. Edward will be here any second," Alice said.

She would usually come in with me to say goodnight to Charlie and I, and make sure I didn't fall on the way up the steps to my door as I usually did since I was the danger magnet of Forks, Washington and probably the rest of the world. Alice often said if her family wasn't with me to catch me all the time, I'd have scars like Jasper everywhere on my body. I looked over to Alice so I could complain but the words stopped short of my mouth when I saw the look on her face. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Alice?" I asked looking into her eyes. She had hers closed trying to concentrate on something, of what? I didn't know. I assumed it was a vision though, so I waited for her to come around before I'd ask again.

"Yes bella?" she asked still with her eyes closed. The expressions on her face confused me. She looked puzzled and worried at the same time but if I hadn't memorized her every emotion, I wouldn't be able to tell what her expressions were. I didn't understand them though and that's what scared me the most. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Did something happen to Edward? What about Carlisle? Esme? Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper? Are they all alright?" I asked desperate to find out what was making her look so…so…human. So vunerable to the things around her. She looked like a child stuck in a crowd at an amusment park without their parents. And I just hoped to God that none of the names I had mentioned would tumble from her lips.

She shook her head trying to reassure me but the only thing I was thinking was _who_ and _what_. "No, nothing bad has happened to them. They're all fine," She reassured me. But somehow that didn't please me. I still knew something was terribly wrong.

"Alice tell me what's going on or I'll force it out of you." She usually would laugh knowing that I would try to tickle her, but she didn't so I knew that it was bad. "Alice who is it?" I asked desperately. It was all I could do but beg and I had half the notion to do just that too.

"It's Jacob Bella."

At those three words I crumbled. My heart shattered into a million pieces and I knew that no matter how hard my family searched for the pieces, only one person could have the last piece of the puzzle to put me back together. When she said his name, I started bawling like a baby. I didn't even know what happened to him, but did it really matter when it's your best guy friend? All I could think was "not him," and "Why me?" I didn't like the thought of something bad happening to him, something hurting him. I had already gone through a loss of my own earlier in the year when Edward had left me insisting it was for my own good. Only to come back to me in the worst shape he'd ever seen me in, thinking that if he left that I was going to pack up my feelings for him and throw them away. How bad would it be, knowing that I love Jacob too and have him be hurt. Then a thought occurred to me. How did she see him?

"But how can you see Jacob? He's a werewolf, I thought you couldn't see werewolves?" I said. Wondering what she meant.

"No Bella, I can't, but I can see humans and they are looking for him in the woods near his house. They're talking about how he ran away right after he got the wedd…" she cut her sentence short and looked terrified.

For the first time since she had her vision she looked deep into my eyes. I saw her beautiful golden eyes staring me right in the face. A new intensity was growing between us but it wasn't the same type as when I looked into Edward's deep eyes. It was a worried intensity that grew with every second we looked at eachother. I started to get uncomfortable and she could tell and she quickly looked away.

"Alice, you said they talked about how he ran away after he got something. What did he get that made him run away in the first place?" I asked. She didn't respond but continued to look at me through sorrow filled eyes. "Alice?! Tell me…Alice!!" I screamed "Are listening to me? Please!"

Out of no where she started rambling on at vampire speed. I had to yell to get her attention. "Sorry," she said wiping away a tear that cascaded down my face.

"Bella, when I made an invitation to Jacob, I did it because I knew it would make you happy to see him there even if he didn't feel comfortable around a family of vampires and didn't want to come. With you just knowing that he had gotten your invitation and read it and thought about you, it would've made you happy," She said smiling sadly.

"Alice please quit stalling and tell me what happened," I sighed in frustration.

"When Jacob got home his dad told him he got a letter and that he should open it. When Jacob read the invite, he got upset and ran out of the house into the woods. He turned into a werewolf the second he got into the woods, and ran as fast as he could to get away from town. Bella, I don't know if he will ever come back. When I had my vision his dad was telling Sue Clearwater that he was in so much pain that he wanted to be free with the wolves like his ancestors were." If she could have, she would have tears running down her face just from watching me in pain.

I was curled up into a ball holding onto my sides crying. It made me feel like I did when Edward was gone. Although I wasn't anywhere close to what I felt when Edward left there was still a big gaping hole in my heart for Jacob. I had trouble breathing and I couldn't move from my fetal position unless I wanted to break into a million pieces.

I felt a pair of cold hands lift me into their arms. Alice held onto me so tight that it was even harder to breathe than before. I was shaking so hard from crying that Alice tried to hold me away from any part of the truck or I would have made the whole truck shake.

"Bella, I'm going to take you to your room OK?" I nodded my head giving her permission to take me away from my little shelter for now.

I heard her walk into my house and Charlie was right over by my side in a matter of seconds. "I suppose she already heard about you know who?" Charlie said trying to keep it as quite as he could. Alice just nodded her head.

"Do you mind if I stay over tonight and keep her company or she could come over to my house and all seven of us could comfort her?" Alice asked with hopeful eyes. "I suppose so. She doesn't have school anymore. You can do whatever you'd like." Charlie rubbed my back and said, "Whatever you do just try to get her to sleep. She looks like she needs it really bad now, and you should get some sleep too."

"No problem." Alice said and walked up the stairs to my room.

On my bed was Edward and he came over to me and lifted me into his arms. His deep golden eyes burned down into mine and I cried even harder. "Now look what you made her do Edward." Alice said as she saw me cry. "Hey!! What did I do? I wasn't the one who ran away." He said which made me cry even more.

"Excuse me but actually you did run away from Bella a few months ago thinking you'd make her life a lot easier but you did the total opposite. If it wasn't for you running away leaving her heartless and soulless, she wouldn't have went to Jacob and became friends with him so he could patch up the holes you had put her in. She also wouldn't have fallen in love with him either. And when you came back you had left a huge mess in this small little town for you to clean up. And some of it wasn't even here in Forks; some of it was in La Push. You didn't know she was going to become friends with a werewolf, on the very top of our list of enemies!" Alice screamed

"I thought I was keeping her safe away from danger. Only to come back to find out she rode a motorcycle and jumped off a cliff just to hear the sound of my angry voice that was yelling at her inside her head whenever she would get too close to trouble."

The memories came flooding back to my head. Making me grasp at my sides trying to escape from being suffocated by the hard times I had spent alone held up in my room crying all those nights thinking he never loved me.

I tried gasping for air feeling like I was going to die. Man did that feeling remind me of the four soulless months I had without Edward.

Alice then asked me the stupidest question she could have ever asked me… "Are you OK Bella? Is there anything I can…I mean any of us can do for you?"

As I got my breathing down enough to where I could actually get something out of my mouth, I told her… "Unless you have the guts to go face an angry werewolf and try to bring him back, than no Alice. There is absolutely nothing you can do." I said to her catching my breath after talking without breathing.

I turned my focus on Edward. "As for you…you can…put me down…over…by my bed." I said between gasps for air.

Edward looked shocked that I'd tell him to put me down, but he sat me on my bed. He gently wiped a few tears from my eyes, tucked my hair behind my ears and kissed my forehead before going to talk to Alice in vampire speed.

They both stopped talking and looked at me. I had curled into a ball on my bed again. Alice came over to me and picked me up while Edward got my clothes packed up.

Edward handed her the over night bag as he said, "I'll meet you at our house." He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Bye love. See you at home." I felt a breeze in my face as he disappeared out the window. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent that was still in the air.

Alice walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs. "Charlie, I'm going to keep Bella at my house for a few days if that's alright?" Alice asked

"Yea, that's fine. Just call me every so often to keep me informed about how she is." Said Charlie. "OK, will do. See you later Charlie." She walked out of the door, down the steps and around the corner before running to her house.

I clung to her neck for dear life. Closing my eyes so I couldn't see how fast she was going. She slowed to a stop and I saw that I was infront of their house.

She carried me in and I saw Jasper look like he was going to pass out from all the emotion he could feel coming off of me.

Suddenly everyone looked sad. He had obviously sent the emotion I was feeling to everyone else. "Cut it out Jasper." Emmett said. "Everyone can feel Bella's pain." Jasper sent out a calm vibe and everyone, even me, calmed down.

Edward came down from upstairs. Alice set me down, and my knees started to give out. Edward ran over to me and caught me just before I hit the ground.

Emmett started laughing hysterically at me, and Edward growled at him. Apparently Emmett had told Edward something inside of his head because Edward gently sat me on the couch and took off after Emmett. There was a big crash as Edward and Emmett wrestled on the antique coffee table, and broke it in half and then some.

Japer tried to calm everyone down but it was no use. Rosalie was laughing on the floor, while Alice stood with her hands at her hips. Looking very stressed.

Suddenly out of no where came a yell at the top of her lungs. "Don't you dare Emmett." Alice screamed. Emmett looked amused and came running over at human speed and tackled Alice to the floor and started tickling her as fast as he could. While everyone in the room started cracking up.

It was a good thing I went to their house because it didn't feel like anything bad had happened today anymore. I started laughing, and now the only tears coming from my eyes were tears of happiness and laughter.

I think that if my face could have stayed permanently red it would have. I felt like I was on fire. Almost as bad as it was when I was bitten by James and the venom started to take its course on me. I was in so much pain that day.

I started fanning myself with my hand, and when everyone saw my face they laughed even harder, If that was even possible. I could've thrown up, my stomach hurt from laughing so much. Edward came and lifted me off of the floor still shaking from laughter.

"You need to go to bed Bella." He said "But I'm actually having fun." I complained "I know but your exhausted. I can see it and feel it." He said. "Fine." And with that I folded my arms across my chest and did my best pouty face for him. He just ignored me and carried me upstairs to his bed.

He pulled back the covers with one of his hands while still holding me with the other. He laid me on the bed and pulled the covers over me. He crawled into bed and laid down next to me. He kissed me on the neck up to my jaw and tracing the jaw line with his lips until he kissed my lips lightly. He started to hum my lullaby he made for me and I slowly fell to sleep.

**Thanks for all of my friends and family's support on me making my first story. I hope you enjoy it the first chapter is sort of boring but it will get interesting later. Review. Enjoy!! **


	2. Confusion

**Hey thanks for the reviews and I hoped you liked it! Keep reading and reviewing. **

**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is the one who owns all the amazing characters in this book. I just simply wrote this story.**

**Ok this took place after they took Bella back to her house.**

**Confusion**

**BPOV**

_A few days later_

As I was sleeping I could hear someone talking downstairs when I slowly opened my eyes. I yawned and turned over in my bed to try to make more room for myself to cuddle up under the covers to get back to bed.

I closed my eyes just before I felt a pair of cold hands wrap around my waist. I jumped in shock and felt Edward shake with laughter.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yea?"

"You do realize it's Monday?"

"Yea but I don't have school anymore, so…oh," I knew that on Mondays when it was sunny he would go and hunt. He didn't hunt all weekend because he was with me.

"Is the whole family going?" I asked. I hoped that Alice could stay with me all day so I wouldn't have to be alone with nothing to do.

"I'm sorry Bella, but everyone needs to hunt," He said sadly. "But Charlie does want to spend father daughter bonding time with you, so you won't be totally board." He said looking sad.

"What? But I'm going to be changed soon. I want the least amount of bonding time possible if I want to move away leaving him…forever." I said looking down at our hands that were intertwined.

"I know Bella but Jacob is still gone, and there's really no one else you could be with today. Plus, if you're going to be changed soon Charlie might need more bonding time so he can think of all the nice things that have happened with you." I winced when he said Jacob's name. It had only been a few days since I was lying in Alice's arms crying my eyes out because I found out Jacob had run away.

I still had a feeling of abandonment and it drove me crazy. Wherever I went there was a hole in my heart. I decided that I wasn't going to see him again and that made me calm down. I knew it should just pull my heart out more, but I knew that if I thought he wasn't coming back than I would get over him. I thought I would forget his soft reassuring voice. Or his strong bulky arms around my body when he would hug me, or his warmth he had because he was a werewolf, or even the way his lips felt on mine when I kissed him for the first time, realizing that I loved him. I then remembered the day in the mountains when Victoria and her newborns came and tried to kill me. I remembered how Jacob kept me warm in my sleeping bag in the tent in the freezing weather, while Edward was over in the corner trying to keep away from Jacob as much as possible. Jacob could keep me warm, but Edward couldn't and I knew how much that hurt him. He knew that that was the only thing he couldn't keep me safe from, the cold.

A tear came down my face. "What about Angela?" I asked hoping I could hang out with her.

"Sorry Bella. You have to stay here with Charlie. He needs to spend as much time with you as he can. Also, Angela went to see her Grandma in Nebraska." He said smiling the big huge smile that I loved so much.

"Seriously, what's in Nebraska?" I whispered. "When does he want to see me?" I asked as I looked up into his beautiful Topaz eyes. I noticed something different to them. Usually they were a full color of topaz. Now there were specks of green in them.

"When you decide to wake up and go downstairs," He said looking into my eyes.

My heart could have melted. The way he looked at me sent shivers up and down my spine. My heartbeat increased as he bent down to give me a kiss. But he drew back just before touching his lips to mine. He chucked and smiled widely

"What are you laughing at?" I said as I tried to look in his eyes, but they were to close to my face for me to look at them without them being blurry. I pulled my head back to look in his eyes I was really confused. His eyes had never started to change colors besides when he started to get thirsty and they slowly turned black. There was more green in his still part topaz eyes.

"Nothing, it's just that your heart is beating really fast like a butterfly's wings as it flies," he said looking away for awhile. He wouldn't let me look him in the eyes.

When he turned his face to look at me all traces of the green was gone. He must have seen that I looked confused "What's wrong?" he asked still looking at me.

"Your eyes are completely the same color now," I said shaking my head thinking that I was loosing my mind because the thought of his eyes changing to green was completely ludicrous. Vampire's eyes are only red, black, or golden, not green.

"Oh. You noticed?" he asked completely taken off guard. "What color were they?" he asked sounding curious, he sounded so suspicious though.

"They were still topaz, but they had specks of green in them, then when you started laughing they had more green in them. Why did that happen?" I was curious to what his answer would be.

"Umm… I don't know why," He was lying and I could tell. I wasn't going to tell him that I knew. I was just going to pretend it didn't happen and ask Alice the next time I saw her.

"What time do you have to leave for the trip?" I asked mortified at the thought of him leaving me all alone with no one to talk to besides my dad. He looked at his watch and looked at me. Of course I already knew the answer. He had to leave soon.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him on his forehead. I was starting to get out of bed, throwing my feet over the side and standing up about to step away, when I felt a cold hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back down to the bed. I looked up into Edward's eyes, they had changed again and were back with the green sparkles.

My heartbeat increased when he pulled me closer to him so that every inch of us were touching. He gently kissed my neck brushing his lips up my jaw and kissed my cheek, then my forehead and he kissed my nose as he lowered his head to my lips. He kissed my lips lightly letting his lips linger there while he let me catch my breath. He smiled as he went to kiss me lightly on the lips again except it lasted longer this time and he became more eager to kiss me more than ever. He didn't hesitate like he usually did, which surprised me.

He pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back with much passion. I thought that he had boundaries, he never kissed me like this and even though I loved every second of it, it scared me to even wonder why he was kissing me like this now when he never had before. Even though our mouths remained closed it still made me dizzy and I couldn't breathe.

He let me go instantly, knowing that I had to breathe. I inhaled staggered breaths and tried to calm myself. He kissed me again with more passion if that was possible. He wanted me to be normal until after the wedding, but I was hoping to be immortal before the wedding hoping to have the best honeymoon ever, if you know what I mean.

"Bella," He whispered. "You have no idea how hard this is for me to control my feelings for you."

"Than don't resist," I said looking into his eyes hopeful.

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's not safe yet?"

"Yes. More than you know."

"Than you see why I have to resist. Bella, I could hurt you. With a lick of my tongue, you would probably feint." I questioned him with my eyes seeing if I really would feint. He lowered his head to my neck and I closed my eyes.

I felt a cold breath on my neck blowing down my shirt. His tongue slowly licked up my neck and up my jaw. I felt a surge of energy like electricity rush through my body, leaving a tingling sensation after his tongue left my temple. I shivered and I felt dizzy. The room became darker as if nighttime had come. But knowing that it was just morning I knew what was happening. The last thing I heard was. "Silly Bella, I told you you'd do that."

I woke up to find him silently laughing and I hit him in the stomach. Knowing that that wouldn't hurt him I folded my arms pretending that I was mad at him. He knew too well that I wasn't mad. He smiled crookedly at me, making me smile back. I just simply couldn't resist that smile.

"Bella, I need to leave soon so take a shower and everything and I'll wait for you to finish so I can say bye before I leave. Oh you might want to go eat breakfast first so Charlie can tell you where you're going to go for the day."

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and got myself a bowl of cereal and milk. "Hey Bells," He said looking very happy and excited. "Hey Dad. What's on the agenda for today?" I asked nervously. Wondering what kind of trouble I was going to get myself into today. "Well I was hoping that since Edward wasn't going to be here, that we could do something together for a father daughter bonding time," He said shrugging wondering if I was going to say yes or no.

"What'd you have in mind?" I asked truly wondering why he was so happy.

"Well, Edward told me he was going to be gone for about three to four days. So I decided that if you wanted to I could take you to Renee's house and we could spend time as a family with Phil also," He said looking into my eyes so he could see what I was thinking.

"Really? That'd be great. I haven't seen them forever. Not since I was in Port Angeles and I was in the hospital. Oh Dad, thanks, this will be so much fun," I said running over to him and hugging him. "Plus I haven't seen the sun forever," I said laughing, while he joined in.

"Well, when are we going to leave?" I asked realizing I was much more enthusiastic than I thought I would be. I started jumping up and down just like Alice always had. Oh Alice, Edward I need to get upstairs.

"Whenever your ready Bells." I kissed him on his forehead and ran upstairs.

I walked into my bedroom and noticed that Edward wasn't there. I got my stuff together and ran into the bathroom to take my shower.

I closed the door to the bathroom and turned around to see Edward leaning up against the wall with his feet crossed. "Oh!" I gasped "You scared me," I said smiling and I started laughing. Edward joined in and shook his head at me. "Bella, Bella, Bella." He said dazzling me with his smile. "What are we going to do with you?" he said pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Keep me forever and never let go," I said with my head squeezed into his chest. I know it sounded cheesy, but it was really what I felt.

"I have to leave to go hunting sometime," He said with a mischievous smile.

"Fine. But you have to leave the bathroom so I can shower."

"Why? Don't you want to shower with me?" he asked looking deep into my eyes. I felt my cheeks burn from blushing and I could feel myself blush seven shades of red.

"I…well…um, I uh…" I stuttered.

The way he looked at me made me want to melt into his arms. My head started getting dizzy so I pushed my head away from his eyes. He just chuckled and squeezed me tighter making sure not to hug me to tight he let go before I was even close to ending the hug.

"Well I'm afraid that if I showered with you that I wouldn't be able to control myself from you and your boundaries. And I'm sure you'd have trouble with that too," I laughed because I knew too well that it was true.

His eyes turned slightly green again and he said, "I need to go now." He kissed my lips gently but with passion. "Bye love." He walked out the bathroom door and closed it behind him leaving me stunned that that had just happened.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on cold letting it run on my fingertips. I undressed and stepped into the cold shower. My body was so hot from me blushing not to mention what he had said to me out there. Did he really want to take a shower with me? And why did his eyes turn slightly green whenever he was about to kiss me?

I scrubbed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and scrubbed my body with strawberry gel and I rinsed off and got out of the shower.

I went to wrap myself up with a towel and I saw a note on top of it.

_Dear Bella,_

_When you go to the beach please stay away from deep water. Alice had a vision of you and you were getting swept away. So please love, don't hurt yourself...for every pain that comes upon you, I feel, as if we were one. As you know I can't live without you. Please keep any danger away from yourself. If you could just pick up seashells off the sand and bring them back to your house. And we can decorate our house with them when we buy one for us. Bella you know that I can barely live without you in my life. I want you...I need you. More than you could ever know. I wish I could see your every thought, hear what you thought about me, about my family. You have no clue how much I hunger for you. Not only for your blood...but your body. I crave your body, Bella. I don't know how much longer I can wait to be with you...forever. I know you feel some of what I feel, I just don't know how much. How I wish I could hear your every thought about me, see if you crave me like I crave you. I don't know how long I will be gone, or how long you will be gone, but what I do know is how much my love for you is Bella. I'll only have part of me when we're gone from one another; the other will be with you. _

_P.S.: Try to keep your family out of the water too. She just now saw sharks. I'll see you as soon as I can._

_Yours truly…forever!_

I read the note and a tear fell from my cheek. I wrapped myself up in my towel and headed for my bedroom. When I opened the door there was a huge bouquet of roses and a note in it.

_Bella,_

_You will always be on my mind. Never forget that. Don't forget to tell Renee that you're getting married. I'm sure she will be happy. Like I said before, be careful. I love you more than you know, and I'm so glad we can be together. Have fun see you soon._

_Edward_

I smiled and got dressed. I packed and ran down the stairs to tell Charlie I was ready to go to my mom's. We packed up and left for the airport. I could tell it was going to be a long few days.

**Awwww!!! Wasn't that**** cute? Please Review! I hope you enjoy this story. Remember please review!!!**


	3. Lonely

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is the one who came up with these characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Please keep sending them. If you have any suggestions please tell me.**

**Previously**

_Dear Bella,_

_When you go to the beach please stay away from deep water. Alice had a vision of you in deep water and you were getting swept away. So please love, don't hurt yourself, for every pain that comes upon you I fee. As you know I can't live without you. Please keep any danger away from you. If you could just pick up seashells off the sand and bring them back to your house. And we can decorate our house with them when we buy one for us._

_P.S.: Try to keep you family out too. She just now saw sharks. I'll see you as soon as I can._

_Yours truly…forever!_

I read the note and a tear fell from my cheek. I wrapped myself up in my towel and headed for my bedroom. When I opened the door there was a huge bouquet of roses and a note in it.

_Bella,_

_You will always be on my mind. Never forget that. Don't forget to tell Renee that you're getting married. I'm sure she will be happy. Like I said before, be careful. I love you more than you know, and I'm so glad we can be together. Have fun see you soon._

_Edward_

I smiled and got dressed. I packed and ran down the stairs to tell Charlie I was ready to go to my mom's. We packed up and left for the airport. I could tell it was going to be a long few days.

**Lonely**

**BPOV**

We pulled up into the airport in Port Angeles. When we got into the airport the people at the front desk searched our bags while we got our tickets. My dad must have been planning this for awhile because all he had to say was "Swan, Charlie." And the girl in front of us whose name was Stacy was able to immediately print off our tickets.

The men gave us our bags and we rolled them over to where they would organize them into their correct airplanes. Once we were done with our luggage we walked to airport security so we could get onto our plane.

I put my carry on bag onto the conveyer belt to the right of me and watched it go through the metal detector machine. "Miss, please remove all jewelry or any other metal you have on you and put them in this container," He said showing me the container. I took my earrings and my necklace off and placed them in the bowl. I walked trough the metal detector, took my belongings, and put them back on. I took my bag and walked to the airline gate to the far right with my gate number on it.

"It's going to be a while. We got here an hour and a half early and they said there's a delay for another hour. So relax a bit." Charlie said. I laid down and drifted off to sleep on the chairs. Without Edward there I felt lost and alone.

_I was sitting in the meadow. Our meadow. And I looked around trying to find Edward. "Edward?! Where are you?" The landscape was beautiful. The brilliant sun was illuminating the meadow. There was prairie grass everywhere with beautiful daises and tulips that blew in the wind. I could hear the waterfall off in the distance, crashing into the rocks like a beautiful song. The birds sang wonderful songs in the trees above and didn't care that I was there with them._

_The cool breeze flowed over the meadow, giving the flowers and grasses an exquisite movement. There were butterflies and dragonflies and they danced together over the flowers. I saw a Fawn by the river drinking the water; it looked at peace as it walked along the riverbed._

_All of a sudden the birds flew from the trees, and the deer ran into the forest. The wind began to pick up. And what was a divine day with the sun shining on the meadow, became an instantly gloomy day with dark low clouds. The mood changed from delightful to dreadful._

_I looked around me expecting to find something or someone. I heard a noise behind me and I began to run forward towards the river. I turned my head to see who it was and I saw Aro and Jane running after me with red eyes. I had only seen those eyes twice before. Once when James attacked me, and he craved my blood. The other was when Edward tried to suck the venom out of me that James had put in me; he was also enveloped by my scent I'm sure he would've killed me if his family didn't talk to him through his head. I ran as fast as I could knowing that I wouldn't be able to outrun vampires._

_I ran through a puddle of mud and it felt like something grabbed my foot and I tripped over it and landed face first in the yucky, slimy, dirty mess. I looked at my foot and nothing was there, nothing was around me. I thrashed around trying to get out of the invisible hold someone had on me. I managed to get up and start running again. I paused to see why they hadn't already got me; they would've had me before my foot hit the ground when I started to run away. _

_I realized that they were playing a little game chasing me around the meadow. I saw them looking at me with hunger in their eyes. Knowing that they did drink from humans I started running again. I knew they would get me eventually after being board of not being able to run at their top speed. _

_I ran at my full speed and they started yelling at me. "Bella you know you can't outrun us and you know that we can smell you where ever you try to go," Jane said. I heard them laughing in the distance. I thought they wouldn't come after me anymore, I thought they must've gotten board but I still kept running._

_I was about to run into the woods, even though I had no clue where they would lead me to when all of a sudden, Jane comes from behind me at vampire speed and stands in front of me not letting me go any farther. I started to trip but she caught me before I hit the ground. I was startled by her saving me. She set me upright and smiled an evil smile. I looked around for Aro but I didn't see him._

"_Where's Aro?" I asked truly wondering where he was, but also thankful he wasn't there. "I'm right here!" Aro said. He came out of nowhere. I jumped back and almost fell tripping over a fallen tree branch. They both laughed a wicked laugh before they started walking towards me with their hands outstretched for me. I screamed and started running to where I had first been, so I could run five miles to my car through the forest._

_They instantly caught me and tackled me to the ground. I thrashed around trying to get free from their grasp. "You will never be the same after we devour you," They laughed maniacally as they thought about quenching their thirsts over me. _

_They grabbed my skin and it felt like I was on fire. It dawned on me that they were pulling my skin right off of me. I screamed, and I thrashed around feeling my skin ripped from my fragile body, blood ran over my skin as I tried to get out of their grasps. I felt like it was no use and I rolled over as hard as I could. I felt myself fall and I hit the ground. But I never really left the ground. "Bella!?" someone said. "Bella!!" But who could be calling my name if I'm alone in the meadow besides Aro and Jane?_

My eyes flew open realizing that I was in the airport. As I looked above me I could see several people above my face. Off to the left were the chairs I had been sleeping on, I must have rolled off of them while I was rolling around in my dream.

I felt the top of my head and I found that it was hot and I had broken out in a sweat. I looked at my Dad and he looked worried. "Bella are you alright? You were thrashing around on the chairs. When I tried to wake you up you started screaming and then you rolled over and fell off of the chairs." He looked over at the chairs remembering it all. He looked so worried about me that it made me feel bad that I also wanted to go away forever, and live for eternity with my one true love.

"Anyway, our flight just got here, so we should go and board on," He said helping me up.

I walked to our gate. The girl who asked us for our ticket was extremely pretty, I wondered if she was a vampire, but she didn't give off that shine in her eyes that vampires did. She was about two inches taller than I was and about two or three years older. She had brunette hair and hazel eyes with a sparkle of greenish blue to them. She wore a pilot outfit that fit snug against her perfect curvy body. She was a beautiful hour glass figure.

She took our tickets, tore the side off of them, gave them back and let us go to our seats. We walked down the passageway to the plane. We walked through the door and to the right to find our seats. We kept looking at our ticket at our seat number then we'd look up to the seats to see if we were close.

Finally we got to seat number 57 and 58 and we sat down in them. Just then my phone that Edward had given me rang. I almost fell out of my seat when I heard the ringing. I flipped open the phone and it read 'Alice'.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. I heard a soft velvety voice on the other end. "Hey Bella. Alice told me that you were going to have a bad dream, and that you were gonna fall off the chairs. Are you alright?" He asked. "Yea I'm fine I just don't want to sleep for awhile."

"Well you need to sleep and what ever happened in that dream I want you to know I would never let anything hurt you," He said with his voice that I absolutely loved. "Yea, I know."

"Bella, be safe and remember my letters." "Oh thanks for the flowers!!" I yelled too enthusiastically. "Your Welcome" he said smiling into the phone, as far as I could tell by the sound of his voice. "Love you always Bella." "Love you forever Edward."

I closed my phone just in time to look and see the expression on my dads' face. He looked like he liked the fact that I had just said I loved Edward in front of him. I had done it many times before, but I had never said it over the phone when I was so far away from him.

I leaned my head back on the pillow that was provided for us so I could fall asleep. We had about five to six hours till I would arrive in Jacksonville and I needed sleep after my little dream incident I really needed some dreamless beauty sleep. According to Edward, even if I had dark circles under my eyes I would still be the most dazzling creature he had ever seen.

I knew I wouldn't get sleep resting my head on a pillow so I snuggled up to my dad and laid my head on his chest knowing he would be astonished. I hadn't done that probably since I was a little kid. I knew he would be happy that I would still want to snuggle up to him even though I was eighteen. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder letting me sink into his chest more. I fell asleep wondering what Edward was up to.

00000000xxxxxx00000000

I woke up to my dad shaking me. "We are about to land Bella," he said in my ear. I suddenly remembered where I was going and how long I was going to be away from Edward. I nestled my face into my dad's not so firm chest and yawned. I opened my eyes waiting for my blurred vision to come into focus.

I looked out my window and I saw the bright orange and yellow sunrise. It looked so exquisite. The scene before me took my breath away, I wished I was in our meadow with Edward watching the sunrise.

I looked away from the window knowing that if I kept looking I would soon have tears gliding down my face. The plane started to descend so I found myself trying to equalize the pressure in my ears by yawning as much as I could. It started to hurt my jaw so I stopped until I need to pop my ears really bad.

We landed and it pulled into the parking place for the airplanes. We were finally able to get off of the plane and I walked through the passage way to the front of the gate where we could see who was out waiting for us.

I saw my mom and Phil and I screamed and ran towards them. "Mom!!!" I said as I half ran half-jumped into her arms in a tight embrace. "Gosh Bella, you have me in a bear hug," She said grinning from ear to ear as I let her go and looked into her face.

I turned to Phil and stepped over to him to give him a hug also. "Thanks for taking care of my mom while I was away," I whispered in his ear and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before running back to my mom and hugging her tight again.

"Where should we go first?" Renée asked

"Never mind. We'll just discuss it when we get to the house. We have a big car so you can ride with us and we have a couple spares at home you can use," She followed the way to the car as Charlie, Phil, and I followed.

Phil talked about how he was the best baseball player on his team. And about how he was awarded the 'Most Valuable Player' award.

We arrived at the house; Charlie and I got our stuff out of the trunk and went to go inside but were startled by the look of the house. I couldn't believe how big it was. It was two stories high and had a steep inclined roof. The shingles were amazingly goldish brown, exactly the color of Edwards eyes. There were two wide windows on either side of the doors. The bottom half of the house was in beautiful tan and brown bricks, the top half was light brown siding. The pathway to the house was lined with many different colors of shapely daffodils, daises, purple, pink, blue and yellow freesias which reminded me of how Edward would tell me I would smell like freesias. I bent down to smell a blue one, it smelt so wonderful, and if I smelt like that I couldn't believe how he could control himself to keep his hands off of me. Yet again, why would he want to put his hands on me? How could someone so amazing like someone like me, someone who isn't _amazing?_ I didn't know how he could like me. What made him like me? Was it because of the smell of my blood? Did he only like me because he wanted to quench his thirst on me? Did he even care about me like he told me he did? _No Bella. Stop thinking about that. Stop trying to convince yourself that he doesn't love you. You know deep down inside he loves you, so stop questioning it._

The door was white and the porch was very small with a small swing to the right from where I was standing. The pathway changed to steps and we walked in between two white pillars sitting on a row of bricks leading up to the porch level.

Renée unlocked and opened the door. I stepped inside, there was a hallway in front of me, to the right was a mirror almost a full-length mirror, and to the immediate left of it was an open doorway that led into the living room. To the left of me was a coat hanger and another open doorway that led to the kitchen and dining room. The stairs were to the left of the hallway leading up to the second floor and possibly the attic. I looked up to the ceiling where I saw an exquisite chandelier with almost as much sparkle to it as Edward in the sun, just not near as bright as Edward's skin was.

We walked into the living room. There was a tan sectional couch in the middle of the room facing the left. The big screen TV was to the right of the couch on an entertainment center. On either side of the TV were plants. "What are those," I said pointing towards the plants.

"Those are Areca Palms, they remove toxins in the air," Said Phil.

There was a brown ceiling fan, and a polished table sat in the middle of the room in front of the couch. There was a wide window to the right that overlooked the river and where we had parked outside. The walls were white with specks of light brown in them.

"This house has a lot of brown in it," I said truthfully. "Not really, first floor is relaxing colors second floor is bright colors," Said Renée. "So what are we going to do for today?" asked Renée.

"Well I think they should go to their rooms and unpack and then we'll have a late lunch. So shall we go show them their rooms?" Phil said. They got up and Charlie and I followed them out of the room, up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a table with a vase of flowers. We turned to the right walking a couple steps then turned right again. I noticed that there was a walkway all the way around the stairs. When we got to the back where we would be standing at the front door if we were down a level Phil opened up the room to the left. I turned to face the door with the window to my right. "This is Charlie's room," He said. I didn't even get to look into it because my arm was being pulled behind me. On the other side of the back wall was my room to the right. Renée opened it to reveal the most statuesque bedroom I had ever seen.

There was an antique canopy bed with blue curtains flowing down from the top. The bed was a Queen size bed that I wouldn't need at all, the bedspread was a light blue and I noticed that the room was painted bright blue. They were right, the upstairs really was brighter than downstairs. I had a window that just as all the other windows I had seen, overlooked the front of the lawn and the river that was beautifully flowing down the slight decline of the plain. I could tell that in the morning I would see an exquisite view of the sunrise.

I looked to either side of my bed and there were nightstands with a lamp and a clock on each side. "I didn't know which side you were used to having your lamp and clock on so I put one on each side." I laughed as I gave her a hug. I looked to the right of the doorway I saw that I had a huge dresser I wouldn't need and a desk with a mirror in front of it where I could do my makeup. I looked to the far right wall and noticed that my closet had sliding doors on it and a full length mirror on it as well.

I walked over to my closet and pushed the sliding door open. When I looked inside I gasped. "Renée, this is amazing. Its huge." I walked into the walk in closet it was almost as big as my room in Forks. I noticed that there were already clothes inside. "Whose clothes are those?" I asked.

"Your friend, Alice, I believe, told me over the phone that you weren't going to bring enough clothes, so she shipped some over to me to put in your closet, along with more suitcases so you could bring them back to Charlie's house," Renée said.

I walked back into my closet to examine the clothes she had sent for me. There was a light blue tank top that had a v-neck and fit snug to my body, the straps were ruffled. I saw the most beautiful red dress I had ever seen. It had spaghetti straps and had a low v-neck but had a built in push up bra and corset into it; it made every curve stand out even on the hanger. It fit snug even on the butt and it loosened at the thighs so you could walk. It came up a couple inches above the mid-thigh, which I had never worn anything that short. It would barely cover my butt. I looked at the lingerie Alice had supplied for me. On one of the blue bras was a note that read:

_Dear Bella, _

_You may not like these but Edward does and he's going to visit you soon. Don't get to excited you may have to stay a while longer, there is a hurricane coming your way so you may want to tell your family to board up your house. Oh by the way we all had a safe hunting trip Edward will be there soon._

_P.S.: The Phone will ring any second and it will be Edward asking for permission to stay with you guys. Of course they will say yes! You guys are getting married. Hence the big bed…wink wink…and the lingerie. I told Renée you liked big beds, and we just recently found out that yes vampires can have sex with humans and not kill or hurt them…Enjoy!!_

_Your sister-in-law and almost new addition your family Alice. Lots of Love._

I squealed at the thought that now, no harm could come to me if we both gave into temptation. No sooner had I finished reading the letter the phone rang. I jumped at realizing I was never going to get used to Alice's power and I just needed to get over it. I casually walked out of the closet with my note in my pocket and closed the door. I walked out of my bedroom and turned to the left to go downstairs without closing my door behind me. I turned to the right twice and walked down the stairs and into the living room on the left. I sat down by Charlie and rested my head against his shoulder. He put his arm around me and squeezed me tight.

Renée walked into the room and saw us cuddling together and smiled. "Bella that was Edward and he asked if he could come and visit with us. I told him I would have to discuss it with Charlie and that you would call him back on his cell phone with the answer. The only place he could sleep is in your bed so if you don't mind him sleeping in there with you he could if it's alright with Charlie," She said. "Yes that's perfectly fine with me," He said. Renée and I both looked at him surprised and confused by his answer.

"Bella has spent the night with the Cullens several times because Alice is her best friend and loves to do her make up and dress her up like a Barbie doll," He said laughing. "I'm sure that she's slept by him on many occasions, as to what happened between them is a mystery to me and frankly I wouldn't even want to know," He explained. "Trust me dad we haven't done anything like that," I said sadly. I think they could both see the sadness in my eyes because they both started laughing. Phil walked in apparently listening because he too joined in on the laughter. I just stared at them wondering why it was so funny to them. I didn't want voice my question knowing I would be red while asking them.

Once they settled down I spoke to them. "So he can visit?" I asked "Sure, I don't see why not. Besides the whole family needs to get to know him better, you are marrying him soon," Renée said. And with that I ran upstairs and jumped onto my bed where my phone started vibrating.

I opened the flip and looked at the caller ID. It read Alice. I had Edwards's phone so I knew it wouldn't read Edward. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hey Bella I just heard the news!" He said and I could tell his face wore a smile by the tone in his voice. "I will be there in a while. I told them that I was in Louisiana visiting some friends so that they wouldn't get suspicious about how I arrived so fast," He explained.

"So I guess Alice told you what was said downstairs?" I said with a slight smile starting to creep up on my face. "Yea and she showed me in my head about what you said and how u looked." He started to laugh hysterically. I got mad and decided to show my anger by hanging up on him for the first time ever. I quickly shut the phone while he was laughing. He immediately called back but I didn't answer.

The home-phone rang and I quickly climbed into bed shut off my lamp and pretended to sleep. I heard feet walking up the stairs and knock on my door. Someone opened it but I didn't dare open my eyes. "Bella? Are you awake?" Renée asked…."Hello? Um, I'm sorry but she's sleeping but whenever she wakes up I'll have her call you. When do you think you'll arrive?…Oh! That early?…Well ok I guess she'll call when she wakes up. See you later Edward….Ok, you too bye." She took one more look at me before she closed the door behind her as she left.

I heard her walk back down the steps and I turned over onto my back and looked up at the top of the canopy bed. I noticed that there was a mirror on the ceiling of the canopy. There were a lot of mirrors in this place I guess they loved to look at themselves all the time.

I began to think of all the advantages this mirror could have to it, but immediately stopped thinking about it because with my parents sleeping so close to my room, it so wouldn't happen. Even though it was still light outside I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Review.**


	4. Run Faster Than The Wind

**I own nothing, only the thoughts that I'm writing down. Stephenie Meyer is the one who came up with these characters.**

**Previously**

"_So I guess Alice told you what was said downstairs?" I said with a slight smile starting to creep up on my face. "Yea and she showed me in my head about what you said and how u looked." He started to laugh hysterically. I got mad and decided to show my anger by hanging up on him for the first time ever. I quickly shut the phone while he was laughing. He immediately called back but I didn't answer. _

_The home-phone rang and I quickly climbed into bed shut off my lamp and pretended to sleep. I heard feet walking up the stairs and knock on my door. Someone opened it but I didn't dare open my eyes. "Bella? Are you awake?" Renée asked…."Hello? Um I'm sorry but she's sleeping but whenever she wakes up I'll have her call you. When do you think you'll arrive?…Oh! That early…Well ok I guess she'll call when she wakes up. See you later Edward…. Ok you too bye." She took one more look at me before she closed the door behind her as she left. _

_I heard her walk back down the steps and I turned over onto my back and looked up at the top of the canopy bed. I noticed that there was a mirror on the ceiling of the canopy. There were a lot of mirrors in this place I guess they loved to look at themselves all the time._

_I began to think of all the advantages this mirror could have to it, but immediately stopped thinking about it. With my parents sleeping so close to my room, it so wouldn't happen. Even though it was still light outside I closed my eyes and went to sleep._

**Run faster than the wind**

**EPOV**

I decided to stay until Bella came out of the shower. I sat on her bed and sung to myself. It wasn't a specific tune, just something that was in my head swimming around. My phone began to vibrate so I took it out of my pocket and it read 'Carlisle'. I had given my phone to Bella a while back so if she needed anything she could call me, so I had Alice's phone.

I opened the flip. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Edward, its Alice. Umm I just had a vision about Bella in Jacksonville," She said into the phone._ Oh my god what's going to happen? Oh please don't tell me she's going to die!!_

"Alice, tell me everything. Don't tell me she's going to die!" I screamed. "No Edward as far as I can see she's not gonna die. But what I did see was she was in deep water and she was getting swept away." "Oh Alice, Thank you so much. I will write Bella a note and leave it in the bathroom on her towel so I know she will see it. If you see anything else please tell me," I said so relieved that she wasn't going to die but I really didn't know how she would survive in the middle of the ocean with so many dangerous creatures out there lurking around. "Ok Edward, I will call you if anything else comes to me. Take care and I know you'll be back soon. Bye Edward." "Yea Bye Alice."

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I wanted to find a pin and paper so I could give the message to Bella. I looked over to her desk and walked over to it to find what I needed. I pulled out the drawer and I found a pad of paper and a black pin and I began to write my message to her.

_Dear Bella,_

_When you go to the beach please stay away from deep water. Alice had a vision of you and you were getting swept away. So please love, don't hurt yourself...for every pain that comes upon you, I feel, as if we were one. As you know I can't live without you. Please keep any danger away from yourself. If you could just pick up seashells off the sand and bring them back to your house. And we can decorate our house with them when we buy one for us. Bella you __know that I can barely live without you in my life. I want you...I need you. More than you could ever know. I wish I could see your every thought, hear what you thought about me, about my family. You have no clue how much I hunger for you. Not only for your blood...but your body. I crave your body Bella. I don't know how much longer I can wait to be with you...forever. I know you feel some of what I feel, I just don't know how much. How I wish I could hear your every thought about me, see if you crave me like I crave you. I don't know how long I will be gone, or how long you will be gone, but what I do know is how much my love for you is Bella. I'll only have part of me when we're gone from one another; the other will be with you. _

I put my pin down and was about to fold it up when my phone rang. I opened it and it read Emmett. "Hello?" "It's Alice again I just had another vision and I saw sharks so tell her to keep her parents out of the water too. Oh, those seashells will look perfect in you house. Bye!!" she said.

She hung up on me!! What did she mean seashells will look good in my house? Does that mean she knows what it will look like? Will Bella be there? Oh I need to write more to Bella!!

_P.S.: Try to keep your family out of the water too. She just now saw sharks. I'll see you as soon as I can, love._

_Yours truly__…forever!_

I folded up the paper and put it in an envelope and sealed it with my venom. I walked out of the door quietly and opened up the bathroom door. I saw Bella's blurry naked figure through the sliding glass doors and I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes turn bright green. They had never gone bright green so fast without slowly turning from topaz to green before. I listened to the water falling over her every curve and I began to hyperventilate even though I really didn't need to breathe. I quickly put the letter on top of her towel, took one more look at her tantalizing body and fled out of the bathroom door.

I crawled out of her window and jumped off of the roof and landed like a cat on the front lawn. I ran to the nearest florist and bought a bouquet of roses. I rushed back to her room and put it down on her dresser. I got another piece of paper, pin and envelope and wrote her another letter.

_Bella,_

_You will always be on my mind. Never forget that. Don't forget to tell Renee that you're getting married. I'm sure she will be happy. Like I said before, be careful. I love you more than you know, and I'm so glad we can be together. Have fun see you soon._

_Edward_

I put the letter in the envelope and I put the sealed letter in the roses. I heard the water turn off and I heard Bella's soft feet hit the carpet. I turned to go out the window and ran back to my house.

I opened the door and saw Alice on Jasper's lap on the couch watching TV and I went and sat down beside them.

'_Hey Edward'_ said Carlisle "Hey I said and turned around to see my father standing in the doorway.

'_Do you mind giving us some alone time?__' _Alice and Jasper thought in unison though they didn't know they did it. "Umm sure," I said laughing and looking at both of them I turned and ran up to my room.

I put on some music and went and lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I drifted off to a daydream state. It was the closest thing to sleep and was quite relaxing. I listened to the soft music thinking that this song reminded me of Bella. These days I thought every song reminded me of her.

Hours past until I heard a soft knock on my door. Knowing it was Alice from her thoughts I told her to come in. "Edward, Bella's having a bad dream, and I saw her fall off the chairs in the airport. I think you should call her and comfort her."

I pulled out my phone a pressed my number in. I heard someone open the flip then heard her soft, smooth voice. "Hello?" she said. "Hey Bella, Alice told me that you were going to have a bad dream, and that you were gonna fall off the chairs. Are you alright?" I asked. "Yea I'm fine I just don't want to sleep for awhile"

"Well you need to sleep and what ever happened in that dream I want you to know I would never let anything hurt you," I said reassuringly "Yea I know," She said into the phone.

"Bella, be safe and remember my letters," I said. "Oh, thanks for the flowers!!" she yelled into the phone. "Your welcome," I said smiling into the phone. "Love you always Bella." "Love you forever Edward." I smiled and closed the phone. I turned the music up and drifted off into nothingness.

When I finally opened my eyes from my wonderful thoughts it was the morning. I rushed down to the living room to see my whole family on the couches talking. I sat down by Rosalie. "So umm what have you guys been talking about?" I asked everyone had his or her minds blocked from me.

"Um, well, There's suppose to be a hurricane heading straight for Jacksonville, so I though that you could go and visit Bella and her family. I had a vision and when you weren't there everyone died. But when you were there everyone lived," Alice said. _'Edward I think you should go and be with Bella and her family. They want to get to know you, just like we all wanted to get to know Bella. I mean you are her fiancé.'_ Carlisle and Esme thought together.

"Well, I guess it's final I'm going to pack up and run there. _'Edward, buy a couple of phones and give one to Bella as her own. She'll like that and oh umm. I bought my own phone so as soon as you get the new ones mine will shut off and be disconnected. And I love the song you will put on Bella's phone. When you call her it will play that ring tone.'_ "Ok will do Alice. Thank you everyone for telling me this."

I ran upstairs threw in my clothes and I ran downstairs. "Bye Edward, be careful!!" I heard everyone say as I ran out the door I waved to them. I flew down the road and within about 3 hours I was in Oklahoma. Halfway there. I decided to stop in nearby woods and I went hunting. I was suppose to go hunting with my family last weekend but I didn't.

I saw a deer by a distant tree eating grass and I took after it. I zig-zagged through the trees chasing it. It was a thrill to watch it struggle to get away from me. I had finally had enough of scaring it and I tackled it to the ground. I twisted its neck so it wouldn't feel anything and I sunk my teeth into the artery on its neck. The deer struggled but its heartbeat decreased and it died in my arms. Once I was done I stripped off my shirt and put another one on and took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Renée's house number.

"Hello?" I heard Renée say. "Yes, um this is Edward Cullen, Bella's fiancé. Is this Renée?" I asked casually. "Um, yes it is, do you want me to get Bella?" she asked. "Oh. Um no. I wanted to ask you something." "Sure, What is it you want to know?" she asked. "Well I'm in Louisiana and I was wondering if I could come and visit you and your husband, Phil I think his name is right?" I said trying to sound polite.

"Um yes Phil is his name. I pretty sure you will be able to but I have to talk it over with Phil and Charlie. I'm sure Bella will be delighted," She said "Renée who's on the phone?" I heard someone in the background say, I was sure it was Phil. "'It's Edward, Bella's Fiancé. He wants to know if he can visit' 'Um well I say sure but ask Charlie'" I heard Phil say. "Edward, Phil and I say yes but we need to ask Charlie. I think he'll say no. He's very stubborn but I will have Bella call you when she knows the answer. The only place you could sleep would be in Bella's bed with her if that's alright?" she said smiling I'm sure by the tone in her voice.

"I don't mind. I guess I'll let you go so you can ask Charlie. Take care," I said "You too. Bye." "Bye."

I closed my phone and started running towards Florida. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and it said 'Jasper'. "Hello?" "Hey its Alice, Bella's dad said yes and her dad explained how Bella comes to our house and spends the night and I do makeovers on her and how she probably sleeps with you but he doesn't know what you guys do and he doesn't really want to know. Bella told them that you didn't do anything like _that _and then everyone started laughing at her. I wonder if I can show you over the phone?" She said. "I don't think you can Alice. Of course we've never tried. Ok try it." I said.

Suddenly the vision of Bella siting by her dad wrapped in his arms and her dad and mom having the discussion. I saw and heard Bella say, "Trust me dad we haven't done anything like that." And she crossed her arms while her parents laughed at her and Phil obviously heard too because he walked into the room laughing also. The vision ended and Alice's voice came back to me.

"So did it work?" "Yea it worked" "Yay!! Oh um yea the family just found out that vampires could…. Well…. You know…with humans without hurting them and I already told Bella that. Well enjoy be safe. And um don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said laughing and hung up the phone. Well, I did tell Bella that I wanted to break the boundaries before our marriage, but she refused. Now I'm left struggling to control myself every second of every day that I'm around her. Just the little things she does make my heart swell.

I was in Mississippi and decided to call my angel. I punched in my number and heard it ring once before I heard her soft voice answer.

"Hello?" She said. "Hey Bella I just heard the news!" I said smiling. "I will be there in a while. I told them that I was in Louisiana visiting some friends so that they wouldn't get suspicious about how I arrived so fast," I explained.

"So I guess Alice told you what was said downstairs?" She said with a smile. "Yea and she showed me in my head about what you said and how you looked," I said laughing hysterically. Suddenly the phone clicked and it went dead. "Hello? Bella? Are you still there?" There wasn't a reply so I called her house. Renée answered.

"Hello?" "Yea is Bella there?" "Yea she's here let me go check to see if she's in her room." I heard Renée walk up the stairs and tap on Bella's door. I heard her open the door and peak her head in. "Bella? Are you awake?" I heard Renée ask.

"Hello? Um I'm sorry but she's sleeping but whenever she wakes up I'll have her call you. When do you think you'll arrive?" she asked. "Umm I think within a few hours," I said as I smacked the top of my head knowing that it took about a day to cross Mississippi and Alabama.

"Oh! That early?" she asked. "Yea I was on the border of Louisiana when I called. I'm on Route 66 now so that should lead me straight to Jacksonville, Florida. Plus don't tell Charlie this since he's a cop but when I'm alone I drive over the speed limit." "Well ok I guess she'll call you when she wakes up. See you later Edward." "Ok, Take care." "Ok you too bye." "Bye," I said and I hung the phone up. She would never know that I wasn't actually driving at all and that I didn't even drive close to the speed limit.

I slowed down a little so that I could space in a few more hours until I would arrive.


	5. Embarrassment

**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns these wonderful characters. I just made up this story.**

Previously

"_Oh! That early?" she asked. "Yea I was on the border of Louisiana when I called. I'm on Route 66 now so that should lead me straight to Jacksonville, Florida. Plus don't tell Charlie this since he's a cop but when I'm alone I drive over the speed limit." "Well ok I guess she'll call you when she wakes up. She you later Edward." "Ok, Take care." "Ok you too bye." "Bye" I said and I hung the phone up she would never know that I wasn't actually driving at all and that I didn't even drive close to the speed limit. _

_I slowed down a little so that I could space in a few more hours until I would arrive._

**Embarrassment**

**BPOV**

I woke up and glanced at the clock to the right of me. It was five in the morning; I must have been sleeping since yesterday afternoon. I wonder when Edward will be here? I remember hearing Renée say, "Oh! That early?" But I really don't know when that's supposed to be. I wish he were here beside me holding me closely and singing my lullaby to me. I rolled over to the left and I closed my eyes imagining him with me, sure they might be thoughts that he would think were unsafe for me since I was a fragile human and I was brittle. But hey! I was a human girl in love. Who wouldn't dream those kind of fantasies?

Suddenly, I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back against a cold firm body. I jumped in surprise. "Edward," I gasped as my eyes flew open and looked in the mirror on my closet to see my wonderful fiancé shirtless in my bed behind me. Thank God he couldn't read my thoughts; he might have gotten upset at what I was thinking as he had done before when I had told him exactly what was on my mind. But he had asked what I was thinking so he should have been prepared for what was currently playing over and over since he never gave me what I wanted. He had told me that he wants the boundaries gone, but I had gotten so used to the fact that he didn't want that way, so I told him no.

I turned around and hugged him closely and I kissed him lightly. Edward started to chuckle but didn't break the kiss. Instead his tongue grazed my bottom lip wanting entrance. I granted his wish and our tongues danced with each other. My hands that were on his chest glided up to his head and they tangled in his hair. He pulled my left leg over his hip. He kissed me deeper with passion, then all of a sudden, I heard my door open and heard a couple people gasp. I opened my eyes and looked towards the door. My focus landed on Renée with a bright smile on her face, Charlie with his eyes bulging out of his eye sockets, and Phil with a knowing look of some kind on his face. They stood there watching us kiss while lying in Bed with Edward being shirtless, not to mention my leg over his waist!! I let go of our kiss and scrambled away form him gasping and almost falling off the bed. Edward instinctively scrabbled over to me and wrapped me up in his arms just as I was about to fall to keep me safe and away from the floor, which of course, made my mom laugh even harder.

"What are you doing?" My dad asked quietly astonished but stern. "Umm…..I…. I was…. We were…" I closed my mouth. I decided I should just keep my mouth shut. I knew I was getting nowhere with my stuttering and rambling. "We were just giving each other a 'Hello' kiss," Edward said. I heard them chuckle and Renée say, "Then by all means, proceed. We don't want to ruin your welcoming committee Bella!!" She said laughing. They turned to walk away. "Wait!" I said breathless. They all stopped and looked at me. "What did you want?" I asked "Well we wanted to see what you guys wanted to do today but we see you already had plans for today," Phil said. Renée smiled and Charlie still looked shocked. "So we'll let you pick up where you left off," Renée said. Charlie smacked her in the arm as they walked away closing our door.

"So…where were we?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around my waist again. He started to kiss me but I pushed him back. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming?" I asked. He paused a few seconds before answering me. "Because I wanted to have some fun!!" he said smiling that smile that usually made my heart melt, but it took every ounce of my fiber, all I had, to get out of bed and get dressed. I looked at him and he had a hurt and shocked look on his face. Inside me, I wanted to laugh at his expression but I kept it in.

I walked to the door. "I'll be downstairs," I said looking at him once more and started to turn around. "Bella, I really am sorry. But you should have seen the look on your face when you saw your parents," He said laughing again. I groaned in frustration and anger. I walked out the door fuming from his outburst to embarrass me. I turned to the left then the right to walk down the stairs. I mean, the nerve of him to do that was making me furious I wanted so badly to punch a wall. When did I become so physically wanting to hurt someone or something? I had no clue, but I did know that I didn't want to find out.

I walked to the left and walked into the living room. I realized no one was there so I turned around and headed in the dining room. I heard people talking in the kitchen so I walked to the right in the dining room into the kitchen.

The smell of cinnamon rolls hit my nose. My mouth watered and my stomach grumbled telling me that I was hungry. I sat down at one of the seats around the counter in the middle of the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and put a cinnamon roll on my plate.

I took a fork and started to eat it. "Did you guys have fun?" Phil asked grinning. My mom just looked at me trying to hold back a laugh. "We didn't do anything. After you guys left I got dressed and came down here. Besides," I said. "Edward and I have both agreed to wait until after we're married, if you must know," I softly said to them. "Well it didn't look like you were doing nothing to me!" Charlie snapped. "I swear all we were doing was kissing!" I snapped back. We all became silent and ate our food.

Edward walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen with us. He pulled up a chair and sat down by me. I finished off my roll and put my dishes in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. "What'd you do to make her ignore you like that?" I heard Charlie say as I was walking out. "I could hear you guys coming but I didn't stop kissing her cause I wanted to see your reactions. Now she's mad at me because I didn't tell her and I embarrassed her. If you'll excuse me I need to go talk to her." "Sure, sure," I heard my dad say.

I opened the front door, closed it behind me and walked down the steps and to the left towards the river. I was to the tree lines by the river when I heard the front door open then close. Not even a second later Edward was by my side. "Bella, please!" He said. "Please what?" "Talk to me. Why are you mad at me?" "You know why. You even told my parents why." "Ok, Bella but will you forgive me?" he asked. "Fine," I said walking down to the river and siting on a log.

He sat down beside me and put his arm around me. "I'm sorry. I know I should have said something to you, but you probably wouldn't have heard me anyways." He said chuckling. We sat in silence for what seamed like hours. It was actually quite peaceful. I could hear the soft wind blow against the trees above our heads and rustle of the leaves. I could hear the birds sing and hear the soft crashing of the waterfall off in the distance.

I looked down to the river to see a mommy duck and her little ducklings following her across the river. I looked into Edwards' eyes and kissed his chin gently. "You know, we need to board up the house soon for the hurricane, Bella." "Yea ok." He picked me up off of the log and carried me to the tree line and set me on my feet. We walked back to the house with our hands intertwined swinging to his soft hum of beautiful music.

We walked into the kitchen and told everyone that there would be a hurricane and that we needed to board up the house. We all got to work with putting boards on the windows. My family took the front side while Edward took the back. My parents wanted more people in the back, but Edward being Edward would finish the back probably before we would finish the front.

When he was done, My parents took the left side of the house, while Edward and I took the right side. We got done at the same time due to the fact that I kept hitting my fingers with the hammer. Edward then had to put my fingers in his hands so that they felt better. He ended up putting one of my fingers in my mouth. I, in turn, told him to get my dirty finger out of his mouth and that it needed to be washed with soap not his mouth.

We went inside and sat in the living room. Phil flipped the TV on. The weather said that the hurricane would be in Jacksonville the next morning. We relaxed and Edward picked me up by my hips and placed me on his lap. My stomach growled telling me I was hungry again. I of course, blushed furiously and hid my face in Edwards's chest. My parents laughed at me.

"We need to fix us some Lunch," Said Charlie. He got up and walked into the kitchen followed by Phil and Renée. Edward kept me on the couch and turned the channel to soothing music. He lay down and hummed my lullaby knowing too well that I would fall asleep. And of course I fell asleep on top of him in his arms.

I woke up to my family watching Edward and I sleep from the doorway. Edward of course could never sleep. I made sure that I didn't peak too much that my parents would notice me sleeping, I was pretty sure Edward would though. Charlie said Edwards name and Edward opened his eyes slowly. "Edward, wake Bella it's time to eat." I rolled over on top of him and me knee purposely nudged him in the crouch making him groan in pain. My dad strolled out of the room almost falling down a couple of times from laughing so hard. I could distantly hear him telling the others and them joining him in laughter.

I opened my eyes smiling widely. "Did that hurt you?" I asked smiling. Edward just showed enthusiasm. "Not exactly," he said smiling wickedly. "Then what did it do?" I asked in a sad voice. "Well I had to change my voice for your parents sake since they were in the room," He said grinning even wider. "What do you mean?" "Well I couldn't moan in pleasure so I moaned in pain. Bella, you know that I can't get hurt. And you are so over estimating my self-control Bella. One of these days I'm just going to pounce on you when you least expect it," He said laughing. "And you think that would be a bad thing?" I asked him gripping a handful of his shirt and pulling me to him. "Don't tempt me, Bella. You don't want a repeat of this morning do you?" All of a sudden a thought came to mind.

"How are you going to eat?" I asked Edward. "I can eat human food I just can't taste it or digest it so after I'm done eating I'm going to go outside and throw it up then go hunting," He said with a slight smile. "Eww. I so did not need to know that. Yuck!" I said as I bounced on his stomach while he laughed at me.

He got up carrying me in his arms bridal style. He sat me on a chair around a beautiful polished brown dinner table. The dining room was suddenly beautiful filled with colors of delicious food that made my stomach growl sending a dark red blush to my cheeks. Edward pulled a chair out beside me and sat down in it. On the table were mashed potatoes and gravy, rolls and butter, and my all time favorite steak, and corn.

I put a little of everything on my plate as did Edward and once we were done eating I told my parents Edward and I were going for a walk. Once I was outside I sat on the swing and let Edward go hunt and throw up.

When Edward got back we went up to my room. "Bella, I got you and me something on the way here." Edward dug in his pocket and handed me a blue camera phone and I opened the flip to see my name on the screen. "YAY!!" I yelled. I ran over to him and jumped onto him putting my legs around his waist I kissed him.

He let me down on the bed and I patted the spot next to me telling him to sit down. "Give me your phone so I can program the ring tone into it and you can do the same for mine," He said as I handed him my phone and he handed me his.

I searched for the perfect song for when I would call his number. He must have done the same because I saw him with a big smile on his face. We handed our phones back to each other. I was about to call him to see what his reaction would be, but then he took a hold of my hands. "No don't. When we aren't with each other then we can do that," He said looking into my eyes. Of course I was like putty in his hands and did as he asked. Some day I had to be in control but that day would probably come after the wedding.

"I'm going downstairs," He said as he got up, he traced his lips over my jaw and lightly kissed my lips. I shivered from his touch. My body trembled for desire. As he left I heard him walk down the stairs to the living room where my family was.

I slowly walked down the stairs making sure no one could hear me, but I knew that Edward could. When I could see my family's faces I dialed Edwards number. All of a sudden the song I had programmed into his phone rang out through the room. All eyes looked towards him.

_I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you_

_Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and  
everywhere and everything_

I saw him smile as wide as he could. I heard my family go "Awwww" I saw him look over towards me and I saw him get up and run to me. I stood up and stepped towards him as our bodies collided. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me up and spun me around and kissed my jaw up to my lips where he didn't even have to beg for entrance because my mouth was waiting for him. Our tongues danced passionately and my parents just stood and watched with their mouths open gawking at us.

He set me down on my feet. "I Love You Always Forever by Donna Lewis? Perfect!!" He said as he hugged me picked me up and carried me into the living room sitting down on the couch with me on his lap. "What was that about?" My Dad asked "Edward bought us our own phones and so I programmed that ring tone into his phone so every time I called him that's what he would hear. I don't know what the ring tone he set for me is yet, and I'm scared to find out!!" I said laughing. "Me too," Said Charlie. "Well I'm going to bed," I said as I kissed my family on their foreheads.

I got up and headed for my room. I opened the door and walked to my closet to find something to wear to bed. I saw a cute blue baby doll with blue panties that ended just below my butt, too short for my taste but I decided to wear it anyways. I wanted to see if I would see those beautiful green eyes again. I had a hunch what caused his eyes to change that color. I slipped it on and crawled into bed.

I heard the door open and close and I looked to see Edward by the bed. He pulled the covers down so he could crawl into bed and as he saw my body his eyes turned bright green. "Bella, You're killing me!" He groaned as he crawled into bed beside me.

I chuckled knowing exactly what he meant. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand on the left of the bed and was about to text Alice when I received a message from her. I laughed because I knew I would get the answer in the text she sent me.

_Hey Bella,_

_I noticed that you wanted to know the reason why,_

_The reason to why Edwards eyes turn green._

_Whenever he's around you and they turn green it's because…_

_Well it's because he's aroused. LMAO!!_

_It happens to all vampires_

_When they get aroused their eyes turn the color they were_

_When they were human._

_P.S.: I've never seen anyone's eyes turn to their original color that fast before_

_You really must have done something special to make that happen. LMAO!!_

_Have fun!!!_

I started laughing and Edward tried to take my phone away so he could read it but I deleted the text and let him have my phone. Once he noticed that the text was deleted he got a hurt look on his face. I laughed again and his smile slowly increased to a huge grin.

I put my arms around him and kissed his neck, noticing that his eyes had sparkles of green in them. I smiled with my lips on his and kissed him. His fingers ran down my back making me shiver and making Edward smile as I kissed his lips.

I noticed he still had his shirt on and I wanted it off of him. "That has to go," I said as I slid my hands up his torso and then back down. I saw the look on his face had changed to shock. I slid my fingers up his chest and started unbuttoning them. I leaned in to kiss him while getting to the last button.

I sprawled out my hands on his cold, rippled body and rubbed them up his chest and to his shoulders. I pushed his shirt off and I laid my head against his firm chest. We lay on our sides facing each other.

I raised my head wanting to kiss him but he beat me too it. He took my chin tilting it upward towards his lips. He lightly kissed my lips increasing the pressure. My heart rate began to rise as we knotted our hands in each other's hair.

His hand curved around my elbow, moving down my arm slowly, across my waist and over my hips tracing my leg, around my knee, down to my calf. He stopped and grabbed my knee and pulled it over his hip.

My breath caught in my lungs and I found myself needing air but not able to get any. "Bella breathe," He chuckled, smiling against my lips. He leaned over and pulled me on top of him. He never did that, He said it was against his rules.

My breathing became erratic and I didn't know if I could ever get it back to my normal breathing methods. He rolled over to hover over me. I gasped as he reached for my strap on my baby doll.

"Edward, No," I said as hard as it was for me to do, I knew that my parents wouldn't approve. "What about our promise, what about my parents?" I asked. "We could always change our promises, I told you that awhile ago, and what about your parents?" he asked with a smug expression.

"They could come into my room any second now and see what we're doing." I protested as I watched Edward's smile turn to a wide grin. "And what exactly are we doing?" He asked as he lowered his body on mine and kissed my chin.

I shivered. "You know damn well what you're trying to do," I said angrily. He just looked at me…"no," he stared at me smiling and on the verge of laughing at me.

I pushed him off and told him I was going to take a shower. Once I was done I put on a mint green baby doll and crawled into bed with Edward beside me.

00000000xxxxxxxx00000000

I woke up wondering where Edward was, noticing that I wasn't wrapped in his arms. I started to panic and wanted so badly to be beside him, to hold him. My parents rushed into my room. "Bella the hurricane is coming. We need to take shelter," Renée said. "What?! Where's Edward? Why isn't he here with me?" I screamed at them. "Honey…we really don't know. He just told us that he'd be outside." Charlie said looking down at his feet. I wanted so badly to look outside and see if I could see him.

My mom came over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me from the bed. She started laughing when she saw what I was wearing. "We will leave and then you quickly put some decent clothes on and come out to the hallway. We will wait for you." She smiled a huge grin and shook her head walking back out the door.

My parents left leaving me some privacy. I put on dark blue jeans and a blue v-neck blouse with ruffles down the low-neck line and around the sleeves. I put on some tennis shoes and ran out the door into the open arms of my beloved Edward. I hugged him tightly, fearing that I was going to lose him again. I shivered at the memory of the four long sleep deprived months I had without him. Without the sound of his voice or his touch, made me want to die without him. I especially loved the sound of him humming my lullaby he made for me while lying in his arms.

"Where were you?" I yelled at him fuming with anger. "You wouldn't believe how fun it is was out there! I couldn't get hurt or lifted off of the ground but the amount of wind trying to push me was unbelievable, thrilling I had never felt like that before…. Well at least not until you." He said the last part in such a charming voice while breathing into my face that my knees gave out, but Edward caught me in his arms chuckling at how he made me go head over heels for him. Literally speaking of course.

I then noticed that I could hear a huge roar. The sound was horrible. It sounded like I was standing right by a freight train and it was blaring it's horn so it viberated through my bones and heart. We really needed to go and take shelter, but I really didn't know where we would go since I had never been in a hurricane before.

My parents started running through the small walkway. We ran downstairs to the main level and went under the stairs where there was a closest, to hide. I could hear the rain, and unknown objects smashing against the house. I screamed and turned my head into Edwards chest when I heard a loud smash and felt the house shake. I cried fiercely in Edwards's arms. Another bang was heard louder than the first and the front door was ripped off its hinges and Edward threw my family into the corner and sheltered us with his arms.

"Edward!" yelled Charlie. "You don't need to protect us. We can take care of ourselves. If anything happened to you, I don't think I could stand seeing my Bella like I did before…" Charlie said sadly ending the sentence, which only made Edward cover us more.

Even though the closet under the stairs had a door to keep us away from the harsh winds, it could still be ripped from its hinges like the front door did. I grabbed Edwards's face and kissed him fiercely hoping that this wouldn't be the last moment I'd spend with him or my family.

I could truly say I had three dads now, Charlie, Phil, and Carlisle. I only had two moms, Renée and Esme. I was so grateful for two sisters and two brothers, which meant I had nine family members not including my glorious husband; he would make it ten.

When I looked up into Edwards's eyes he had a puzzled look on his face and I couldn't understand it. He seemed at peace like I was, even though there was a hurricane basically on our front door step. I wonder what he's thinking?

"I love you, Bella." He said as he lightly kissed my forehead. He really doesn't know how beautiful he looks right now. I thought to myself. "You look amazing," He said squeezing me tightly. I wonder how he said something relating to my thoughts…. Damn he looks sexy. I told myself. He chuckled at me as if he could read my thoughts. I nervously laughed at the thought but put it behind me.

We rode it out until it was silent. Knowing that we were in the eye for about a half an hour until the worse of the storm came we opened the closet door to see what damage we had.

The swing was unhooked and thrown into the wall. Shingles were lying on the yard and the beautiful flowers were destroyed. We didn't know what kind of damage there was for the cars in the garage but we didn't care. We just wanted everyone to be safe.

We went back inside and closed the closet door and took cover while it started again. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as the first time and we were out of the closet in no time. We walked outside and decided to pick up all the things that were spread out on the lawn.

Thankfully the cars were safe. We had to have Edward pick up the big branches, we all knew he was the strongest. Only I knew how strong he really was. Before we knew it we were done picking up the yard and decided to eat a late lunch, early supper. It was 4 in the afternoon and we hadn't eaten breakfast or Lunch.

We ended up eating leftovers. Edward told my family he didn't feel like eating. "May I be excused?" He asked getting up from the table to throw away the mashed potatoes he didn't eat. "Sure. Do you feel sick?" Phil asked "Yea I do, I'm sure I'll be fine once I rest a while. I'll be down later," he said and walked up the stairs. I heard him shut the door to our bedroom and then jump onto the bed making the ceiling creak above us.

"Sorry!" he yelled probably reading someone's mind. I giggled at the thought and quickly finished my dinner. I ran up the stairs and into the room closing the door behind me. I ran to the bed and jumped into Edwards's arms as I heard his booming laughter fill the room.

"When should we leave to go back to Forks?" I asked anxiously rocking back and forth. My knees curled up to my chest resting my arms on my knees, and my chin on my arms.

He laughed at me. "Well you should enjoy the plane ride back with your father." He explained as I frowned. "He wants to spend time with you but doesn't know how, so I decided to interfere and I'm going to make you go on the plane while I run back to Forks," He explained hugging me tightly.

"Now go to sleep you need it really bad." He started humming my lullaby and I couldn't ignore my, now, droopy eyes. I rested my head against his chest and fell asleep.


	6. Surviving the Lust

**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I only put them in their place.**

**Previously**

"_When should we leave to go back to Forks?" I asked anxiously rocking back and forth. My knees curled up to my chest resting my arms on my knees, and my chin on my arms._

_He laughed at me. "Well you should enjoy the plane ride back with your father." He explained as I frowned. "He wants to spend time with you but doesn't know how, so I decided to interfere and I'm going to make you go on the plane while I r__un back to Forks." He explained hugging me tightly._

"_Now go to sleep you need it really bad." He started humming my lullaby and I couldn't ignore my, now, droopy eyes. I rested my head against his chest and fell asleep._

**Surviving the lust**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the curtains open to the right and the board that was covering the window off. The sun was shining brightly into the room. I suddenly realized that Edward wasn't in the room. I listened softly for anything that might give him away.

I heard that the shower was on so I hopped up off of the bed and went to the bathroom to peek inside.

I opened the door quietly hoping that he wouldn't hear me. Instead, I heard him singing a song that I didn't know but I had to stifle a giggle when he hit a high note, even though it was flawless I still couldn't believe he could do it.

I contemplated at which wall he was facing so that I could sneak up from behind. Also so I could get a nice view of his rear.

I slipped off my baby doll I had no recognition of putting on last night and undressed completely. I pulled back the curtains lightly wondering if he could sense me. I looked his body up and down and smiled to myself. He was well built, from his sculpted shoulders to his firm ass. God! How I wanted to rub my hands all over him.

I walked under the showerhead and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped and turned around looking me up and down before meeting my eyes. His eyes held desire though they weren't green yet, which puzzled me. He hadn't ever seen me naked and I hadn't ever seen him naked either, so this was new for both of us.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I gasped as I realized we were both naked and struggled to get away from him knowing that if I didn't I would do exactly if not more than I did the first time I kissed him in our meadow. He laughed heartily and leaned down to kiss me but I turned my head, which made him kiss my cheek and he chuckled. He slowly kissed across my collarbone making me shiver.

"Edward, don't," I said inhaling his scent.

"Hey, you're the one who came in here with me NAKED!" he said way too loudly. I could almost swear that I heard my parents snickering downstairs.

His eyes suddenly turned green when he looked me up and down again and I started to get a giggling fit. It's just that it took him two times to look me up and down before realizing I had nothing on and how close I was to him.

He looked at me with curious eyes. I sighed and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me licking my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. He kissed me passionately and pushed me up against the wall.

I gasped from surprise, needing air he moved his lips down my neck making me shiver in the warm water. He kept kissing my neck he stuck out his tongue and licked up my neck to my jaw. My knees gave out and Edward held me up with one of his hands at the small of my back and pressed me against him. I could feel every part of his body, I mean _every_ part of him. He laughed at my reaction and I looked in his smoldering eyes. I realized that I wasn't breathing and gasped for air making him chuckle again.

He continued kissing me and ran his unoccupied hand down my spine making me shiver yet again. He kissed my collarbone making my heart rate rise. He moved his lips lower and kissed in between my breasts making me scream in shock.

He smiled against my skin and I lifted his chin with my fingers and made him look into my eyes. "Wait until we get back home," I said to him. My breath got caught in my throat when his eyes were the brightest green I had ever seen.

"Hon get control of yourself your eyes are bright green!" I said with a huge grin. He looked up at me shocked and confused at what I said.

"What do you mean?" he said straightening out. "Well go look in the mirror." I followed him out of the shower and watched his expression in the mirror.

He looked in the mirror at his eyes and saw what color they were and his eyes went wide and he turned to look at me.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked sounding mad but curious.

"Umm…yea." I said looking up to him through my eyelashes. I blushed bashfully.

"So you know why they turn this color?" he questioned me, I nodded in response. "Care to tell me what you know?" he asked me.

"Well I know that when…you…. Umm…. Want me…want my body to be exact, your eyes turn the color they were before you were changed," I said blushing furiously, and I looked to the floor.

I don't know exactly what I was waiting for. I guess you could say I was waiting for him to yell at me or ignore me, but instead he leaned down and lifted my chin with the side of his index finger. I looked him in the still green eyes and he kissed me our tongues dancing together in a flawless twirl of emotions.

He, yet again, pushed me up against the wall. Our soaking wet bodies colliding. My breath coming in small rapid breaths. I couldn't get enough air. I pushed him away and pointed to the floor.

He followed my gaze toward the floor understanding. "Fine, I can wait." He said sadly.

"Alice told me it was possible," I said looking away from his eyes too embarrassed to see his expression.

"And what did Alice tell you was possible?" He asked smugly. I knew that he already knew what Alice told me and he just wanted to hear me say it.

"She told me it was possible to do what we were about to do. And don't even ask what we were about to do cause if you would look into the mirror the answer would be in your eyes, but we have to wait till I'm away from my parents. It would be more comfortable for me…well even though it will be uncomfortable at first with or without my parents by me." I said in a big breath.

"How would it be uncomfortable?" he asked curious.

"Well, you told me that you could hurt me, but it's suppose to hurt the first time right? So I figured it'd be uncomfortable enough without my parents being downstairs."

"You have a good point." He pointed out.

"Ok well let's get dried off and dressed. We need to pack if we're gonna be heading home today. I need help with all the clothes Alice got me also." I said as I reached for a mint green towel and he reached for a peach one.

We dried off glancing at each other out of the corners of our eyes and smiling at each other every once in a while. I wrapped the towel around my chest and tucked the end of it under the rest and headed for the door. Edward was there in a second. "After you," Edward said as he held the bathroom door open for me.

When I was out of the doorway he smacked my butt, then squeezed it. I turned around and glared at him snickering behind his hand. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I yelled throwing my hands to my hips and sticking it out to the side.

"I'm sorry Bella. I couldn't help myself. You're just so sexy." He said still chuckling. "Let's go get your stuff packed." He said strolling over to me with a smirk and taking my hand. He led me to my closet and we got the bags out from under the clothes that were hanging above them.

When he got to a sexy blue corset number I heard him growl. I looked up to his eyes, which were now green again. I could have sworn I heard him purr like a cat, but I dismissed it when he threw himself on me and kissed me everywhere he could get to, making me laugh hysterically.

I pushed him off me. "Edward we really need to get to work," I told him in a stern voice but my face told otherwise. I knew I probably looked like I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

"Fine, give me more things to put in this bag please," He asked. From then on I gave him all my clothes for the daytime I would wear, and I put away my lingerie myself. He looked disappointed that I gave him my other clothes to pack.

Once we were done playing around I got up and wheeled my two bags I had packed into my room by my door. Edward followed me with two also.

"Gosh. Could Alice have sent more?" I asked astonished. "I'm afraid she has more for you at her house," Edward said chuckling again.

I loved every time he smiled, every time he laughed or giggled or even when he shook with laughter that I couldn't hear. Every time he did this I could almost hear my heart stop, I'm pretty sure Edward could hear it though. His touch sent me through the roof making my heart soar above the clouds, sending shivers down my spine. When he would breathe on me that was a different story, I would either collapse under his arms or I would feint and wake up mere seconds later to see him shaking with laugher saying 'Silly Bella!'.

I adored every time he would smile. I loved his grins and smirks he always made. My favorite smile would have to be a tie between his mischievous smile and his smile that reached to his eyes.

We walked down the stairs to the living room where my dad was sitting on the couch. Edward and I sat down beside him and Edward wrapped his cold arms around me.

"Are you ready Bella?" My dad asked looking at the close contact Edward and I were displaying. I guess you could say that basically this was the first time my dad had seen Edward and I so close to each other. We really didn't snuggle or kiss in front of my parents. Ha. He probably had a heart attack when we were making out on the bed.

Surprisingly Renee looked relieved that I was acting human and had found a boyfriend to share my feelings with. My dad was worried that I didn't like Edward since I hadn't kissed Edward in front of him, at least passionately.

"Yea I'm ready I just need to get all my bags down into the car then I'll be ready." I told my dad.

"Ok well Bella, you and Edward go upstairs and get them and bring them to the car. We'll meet you outside." Renee said and my family followed her to the door. Phil picked up Charlie's bags and walked out the door.

Once Edward and I were alone we walked up the stairs hand in hand and got my bags.

I ended up putting my bags down at the top of the stairs and then pushing them down to save me the trouble of possibly falling. Edward's booming laughter filled the house when he saw what I was doing. I glared at him and ran down the stairs.

Edward (instead of running or walking down the stairs) decided to jump from the top step. And land like a cat on his feet right beside the front door and I. I stared at him shocked that he did that and amazed by how graceful he glided down from the floor above me. I leaned over and kissed him. We got my bags out the door and into the trunk.

I realized that I would be away from my fiancé for at least a day and that terrified me. He must have noticed because he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me like he had the night my parents had walked in on us.

I smiled noticing the eyes I felt looking at us and he pulled away. He wore the same smile as I had on, a smirk that was filled with love all the same.

"Bye, Bella. I'll miss you for the very few hours that we will be apart," Edward sighed as he hugged me as tight as I could handle.

"Yet somehow it will seem like years," I said kissing his exposed chest.

He went over to Renee and Phil. He hugged them both. "It's been so nice visiting you both. I had a great time. Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Definitely," Phil said patting Edward on the back.

Edward started walking away to get his so-called 'car' so he could 'drive' home.

"Edward? Where are you going?" my dad asked completely confused.

"I have to get my car and drive it home."

"Oh. OK. I guess we'll see you in forks. Drive safe. _**DON'T SPEED!!!**_" My dad laughed heartily.

"OK I'll try." Renee and Edward exchanged looks and my angel's laughing voice boomed across the yard making my smile grow.

He walked away looking back and blowing me a kiss. Tears streamed down my face making me feel like I was never going to see him again. I knew I would, I just always thought that one day he would leave me for some better-looking person, Someone with a perfect body.

My mom saw that I was crying and came over to me. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella, every thing's gonna be ok. You will see Edward in about a day. Don't worry you'll both be fine," Renee said stroking my hair gently.

"I know, I just feel like this is all a dream and that I'm going to wake up and have no one to hold on to," I said as I buried my face into her shirt.

"I know how you feel. I used to feel the same way, but it all turns out how you want it to. Now go get in the car. The sooner you leave the sooner it will be when you get home. I love you Bella, and no one in the world could ever change my mind. You will always be my little girl no matter how old you get. No matter how far away you are from me, no matter how long you live after I die I will always remember you and you will always hold a huge part in my heart and in my life. Please realize that I except you with Edward now and I see that he is your everything, I understand that now and I won't get in your way," She said.

Once again the tears ran down my face, this time I heard sobs come from my lips.

"Thank you mom. You have no clue how much that means to me."

"Oh, I think I do," My mom said. She hugged me and helped me into the car then sat beside me on the way to the airport.

I could already tell this was going to be a long flight.

**Thanks for reading guys. Send me reviews. I ****absolutely love them.**


	7. Unexpected

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

Previously

_Once again the tears ran down my face, this time I heard sobs come from my lips. _

"_Thank you mom. You have no clue how much that means to me." _

"_Oh I think I do." My mom said. She hugged me and helped me into the car then sat beside me on the way to the airport._

_I could already tell this was going to be a long flight._

**Unexpected**

**BPOV**

I was about 20 minutes from arriving at the airport. Edward hadn't called me yet and I was starting to panic. Just then I got a text on my phone.

_B,_

_Sorry I haven't called u yet._

_But I knew that ur dad_

_Wudn't like what I put 4 ur ring tone lol!_

_But I luv u & I will c u in about_

_2 and a half-hours!_

_E_

This puzzled me. I would be back to Forks in about an hour and he said he would see me in 2 and half-hours.

_E,_

_That's ok,_

_But Y__ 2 and a half-hours?_

_I'll be back n Forks __n an hour._

_B_

I wonder what I will be doing for the hour without Edward. I actually felt that I lived with him for those few days at Renée's house and I liked it. I can't wait to live with him for real.

_B,_

_You will need to unpack at your house._

_When you're done,_

_Alice will know and tell me_

_Then I'll text you to come to my house_

_And we can hang out with the family_

_I know and you know_

_That we both miss them terribly_

_I love you, Bella._

_C you wen we c our family._

_TTYL!_

_E!_

I didn't need to reply to tell him I agreed with everything he said because he already knew it. We arrived at the airport and my dad and I got our luggage and headed home.

When we got home I started putting my stuff in my closet. Apparently Alice had come over while I was gone because a lot of my old clothing were packed in a bag and pushed to the back of the closet.

I hung up my shirts, skirts and dresses and folded up my pants and put them in my drawers. I was just about to lie down on my bed when I heard a familiar song.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have -_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

I laughed as I reached for my phone. I knew exactly who it was. Alice.

"Hello?" I asked even though I really didn't need to do it in a question.

"Hey Bella," Alice said laughing. "I know you know it's me. You can come over now. Edward won't be here until you are. I'm sooooo excited to see him and YOU!!! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" she yelled.

I could tell that she was jumping up and down because I had seen her do it many times before when she was excited.

"OK, ok, ok. I will, I'll leave in a bit," I said about to hang up the phone.

"No that's not soon enough."

"Well to bad. Deal with it. Bye," I smiled as I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket.

I ran downstairs checking how I looked in the mirror before I left.

"Dad, I'm heading over to Edward's. I'll see you later."

"K. Bye Bella."

I ran out the door and hopped into my rusty truck. I still hadn't let Edward get me a new car. I just loved this one so much. It had its good memories and its few bad ones too, but I still loved it nonetheless.

I drove to my second house. I had grown to love the big beautiful feeling of the house that made me feel like a little mouse on the floor next to a huge couch.

I pulled into their driveway and made my way through the path of trees that ran along either side of the rode. I drove to a clearing where I could see the exquisite house with everyone's car outside in a 'U' shape; everyone's car except my beloved's.

Alice ran out of the house and opened my door before I had even stopped my truck. I slammed on the break and put my truck in park and turned it off. I started laughing at my sister's eagerness to see me.

"Ooh. Edwards here!!!" Alice said jumping up and down. I looked around seeing nothing, then realizing that she had seen him coming in her vision or heard the movement of rocks on the path to the house.

I hadn't even seen his car pull up when I felt two cold arms wrap around me.

"Did you miss me?" he asked in his velvety voice as he kissed the back of my neck.

"Of course I did. Did you miss me?" I asked as I turned my face to look into his eyes.

"You don't even have to ask. Isn't it obvious?" he asked as he nuzzled his nose against my neck making me shiver and laugh.

"I guess it is," I said laughing.

"We better get inside. Esme and Carlisle are waiting for us, well so is every one else but let's not keep them waiting," Alice said as she pulled me from my truck. She took my arm and jumped all the way to the door.

I kept looking back at Edward to see what his expression was, though he was trying so hard to keep a straight face which made me crack up.

"Just what is so funny Bella?" Alice asked looking at me.

"Oh nothing!" I sang and I pranced onto the porch just like Alice had.

We walked into the house and Carlisle, who gave me a welcoming hug, greeted me.

"It's nice to see you Bella, after what Alice had seen and explained we didn't think we'd be able to see you again," Carlisle said.

"Oh I don't think you can get rid of me that easily," I said as I walked over to Esme who was smiling at my little joke.

"Now why would we want to get rid of such a precious thing like you? You're the best thing that's happened to us in a long time. I really missed your soothing talks and your lovely presence here in this house while you were gone, dear," Esme said as I hugged her as tight as I could.

"I missed you too!" I sighed as I pulled away from her motherly hug.

We walked to the couch and I found a spot that was empty that I could sit at. Just before I could sit down, Edward scooped me up and sat down beneath me. Of course I giggled which set Emmett off, which got the whole house laughing thanks to Jasper and his powers.

Esme sat in the chair to the right of the couch while Carlisle stood behind her.

"Edward, why don't you go get that thing from your bedroom." Alice said. I could tell that she was secretly having a conversation in Edward's mind, which always made me feel left out.

Edward picked me up and laid me on top of Rosalie and Emmett who were leaning towards a kiss until I interrupted. I giggled while Emmett chuckled and the others were smirking trying to hold their laughter in.

"Gosh Bella, you always have to ruin the good moments." Rosalie said sulking about it.

"Hey, you'll always have forever to get me back," she smirked and laughed.

I sat up and took the spot where I was sitting last. I put my elbow on the armrest of the couch and laid my head in my hands. I started humming some unknown tune softly enough that no one could hear me with their sensitive hearing.

I was in the middle on the beautiful chorus I had made up when my phone rang. Once I heard the tune of it for a half second I blushed wildly. I think I made a new shade of red.

"My God Bella, You're Crimson red," Rosalie hollered.

Edward peeked around the corner to see my reaction. Instead of doing the obvious in a situation like this and turning off my phone, I let it play and rested my head in my hands too embarrassed to look at anyone.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas_

"Oh My!" said Esme covering her mouth with her hand.

_  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
_

"Edward!! I didn't know you were like this!" Said Emmett. "You horny little vampire!" Emmett burst out laughing.

"I knew he was like this," Jasper said smiling. "Thing is, Bella feels the same way!" Jasper voice was an octave higher as he finished the sentence and he fell on the floor laughing making me blush even more.

_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

By the time my voicemail had picked up, the song was almost over. I was so mortified. I was thankful that he hadn't called me on the plane. I bet I was giving off a lot of mixed emotions to Jasper. I felt guilty about doing that, then I felt overwhelmed with happiness that I loved my whole family and they loved me.

"Bella, what's with all the emotions?" Jasper asked.

I calmed my self, making Jasper look relieved. "I was thinking that I was embarrassed, I was thankful that Edward didn't call me on the plane in front of my father. I felt guilty about giving off so many emotions that you could feel, then I felt love and happiness that I had a family that I loved who loved me.

"I'm sorry about giving those feelings off." I turned towards Edward who was now walking towards me. "And you!" I pointed my finger at him. Alice snickered. "Why did you have to embarrass me in front of your family. They'll be my family soon enough and now they're gonna make fun of me for all eternity. I'm glad you didn't do that in front of my dad that would've been a disaster. But I expect more from you." He hung his head low and had stopped walking towards me.

I suddenly felt guilty. "Bella, don't," Jasper and Alice said together. I guess Alice had seen me go to Edward and Jasper had felt what I felt.

I ignored them and walked towards Edward and wrapped him up in my arms.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just didn't appreciate you doing that. It really embarrassed me. Of course you would've already known that," I said turning to look at my sister who hung her head in shame. "But will you forgive me?" I asked tilting his head up with my fingers.

He looked into my eyes and kissed my forehead. "Bella, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me, not you. I was the one who made you say those things. Would you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course I forgive you silly vampire," I said kissing his lips lightly. He picked me up and spun me around. Wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his neck. He chuckled and started walking towards the couch and Alice started laughing as I figured out what I was going to do next. I could definitely tell that I had been hanging out with Alice and Rosalie too much but I couldn't help it. They were my sisters.

I leaned in towards him and kissed his cheek. I moved my mouth and lightly bit his earlobe. His reaction was so not what I was expecting. He growled and purred at the same time against my neck sending a vibration up and down my neck making me moan and scream at the same time. Everyone looked at me and Edward dropped me on the couch.

I rolled over onto the floor snickering. Everyone had either, fallen over onto their loved one laughing or had rolled onto the floor like me. It happened so quickly that by the time it ended I couldn't breathe from laughing.

Edward finally laughed and toppled over me. His chuckling against my skin tickled me. I squirmed away from him rolling into a ball. Once I calmed down he crawled over to me hugging me.

"That was…interesting," He said chuckling.

I smiled and nuzzled my face in his chest. "Very."

We got up and walked over to my family. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap by my hips. My family was still laughing and I smiled at them while they calmed down.

"Did you know that he'd do that?" I asked.

"Well we all know that if you bite a male vampires' ear they react but I didn't know that someone could react like that!" Esme said giggling. I looked at the rest of my family.

"Jasper never did that." Said Alice pouting.

"Neither did Emmett." Rosalie smirked.

"Bella, you've brought the best and worst out of me." Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Yes, But we all know you love me for it," I said kissing him passionately.

"That's obvious," He laughed.

I snuggled into his arms and sighed thinking that I had the best family anyone could ask for.


	8. Promise Breaking Vampire

**Promise Breaking Vampire **

**BPOV**

I was at home getting ready for bed. Ever since Harry Clearwater died, my dad has been going over to Sue's house. Tonight he was spending the night over there; I think that my dad has a thing for her so he spends every moment he's not at home or work with her.

I had the house to myself tonight which made the house quiet and scary. At least Edward would be here in about two hours. Right now, I needed my human moment, so I washed up in the bathroom.

After I had brushed my teeth, washed my face and had taken a shower, I wrapped up in a towel and went into my bedroom to get dressed and lay down and wait for my beloved to arrive.

I still had an hour left until he would arrive so I was going to check my e-mail, I was pretty sure that Renée would've written me back even though I had just seen her. She really is over protective, reminds me of someone else I know. She gets on her computer about ever day.

I walked through my bedroom door and closed it behind. I turned around so I could go get some clothes on since I had forgotten to bring them in the bathroom with me. A pair of cold hands suddenly pushed me up against the wall. I gasped as I looked into a pair of bright green eyes. He had pinned my arms down above my head. I looked into his deep lust filled eyes warily.

"Hello, my love," He said as he leaned down to kiss me. I moved my head to the side so that he kissed my cheek. He frowned as I laughed at him.

"You told me when we got home. As far as I know, this is home," He said as he tried to kiss me but I wanted to say something so I turned my head again. He released a frustrated breath.

"Yes, but we also promised for after the wedding and you know how we don't like to break promises," I said kissing his chin lovingly.

"But you could break just this one, then we could go back to not breaking any more," Edward said begging me. He sure would have to do better than that.

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'. "And what is with you? First you're all like 'I can't Bella, I have rules. You're overestimating my self-control.' And now you want to break those rules making me be the responsible one, to not let you go and have your way with me," I said looking into his eyes. "This is ridiculous, Edward."

"Yea, but you know you want me too," He said leaning his body on me and crushing his lips onto mine. He moved his kisses to my neck so I could breathe but I wasn't about to let him win just yet. I had to be the responsible one this time; I just had to.

Then I heard his phone ring in his pocket. Oh, Thank God. I don't think I would have gone much longer trying to resist him and his body, not to mention what feelings his eyes held for me.

Edward growled and reached for his phone.

**EPOV**

My phone rang just when I was about to try to seduce my amazing goddess before me. I couldn't understand why she wanted me before but now she didn't. I was the one begging now; she was the one refusing.

I reached for the phone in my pocket and looked at the caller ID. A million things went through my head all at once. Jasper would've gone nuts if he were here. Why am I thinking of Jasper before I make love to my fiancé?

Did Alice see us doing it? Did she see if Bella was going to get hurt? Is something wrong with any of my family members? What if something happened to Bella's family? Is the Volturi going to come to Forks to see if I've changed Bella yet? NO! They can't!

"Hello?" I answered the phone to see if any of the above was true.

"Hi Edward, I know you know it's me!" she said snickering. " Okay, any who . . . she won't give up unless you do what you did to her when she bit your ear the other day. Do you remember what that was?" she asked making sure I knew what to do. I sure did remember. The feel of her lips on my ear drove me insane with lust. I immediately growled, or was it a purr? Anyway, I was apparently touching her skin and it drove her wild.

"Yes, I think so," I said into the phone as Bella stared at me confused.

"Okay, well just to make sure, put your lips up to her skin and purr or growl or something like that and, well . . . you'll see!!" she said and hung up.

**BPOV**

"Who was that?" I asked as Edward put his phone down onto my desk.

"That was Alice, she wanted to ask me if I had some of her clothes in my car."

"Oh," I said as I tried to pull my arms away from his so I could get away from the wall.

"Nah ah ah!" Edward said as he waved one of his fingers at me, which made me laugh.

He leaned down and kissed me again, but I knew exactly what he was doing and I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Edward seriously, we can't do this. I'm not joking."

"Why? And don't tell me you're Dad is here because Charlie's at Sue's house."

"How'd you know that?" I asked as I tried to push myself away from the wall. I knew it was completely useless since he was a strong vampire and all, but I continued to try because I'm totally foolish. I guess there was an ounce of hope that he would let me go.

"Because vampires know everything, silly Bella."

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, they smothered me. It made me catch my breath in my throat. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my jaw. He brushed his lips from side to side and then down my neck. I knew that I really couldn't take this much longer and I think he had a sneaking suspicion since there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Edward," I complained. " Please don't let me do this, I don't like to break promises."

Just then he put his lips at the hollow of my neck and purred---causing a vibration to spread from his lips to my skin---making me loose the control I had over myself. My knees buckled but I was held up by a smiling Edward.

I was surprised that my towel hadn't fallen down yet, but just as I thought that he grabbed a hold of the top of the towel and untied it. It fell to the floor and he stepped back to look at me.

"God Bella, you really don't know how amazing you are do you?" he said and he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I tried to push him away but he caught me in a deep kiss and I forgot what I wanted to do. When he finally moved his lips from mine I had to catch my breath. He purred on my neck making me go crazy. I moaned and dropped my head back.

He knew that I loved it when he purred, but when he did it against my skin I lost the little control that I wanted and felt I needed. I pulled on his neck and kissed him again but with a lot of force. He was smiling when I pulled away but he didn't want to break the kiss.

He pushed his lips to mine yet again and he didn't even ask for permission for his tongue to enter my mouth, he just did it. I wasn't one to object I was too shocked to think it though all the way.

He slowly backed away from the wall and turned us so that his back was facing it. He inched forward making me walk backwards.

My knees hit the back of the bed and I fell backwards onto the bed with Edward lying above me. He pushed me back so that I was all the way on the bed, and crashed his lips to mine not even letting me breathe.


End file.
